Bonnie & Clyde
by MotorHeart
Summary: A story about a damned and dynamic duo. Witch and vampire bounty hunters with a past of lost loved ones lose themselves in their work. The banter is plenty. AU
Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or it's characters.

Welcome to my second fic, I'm still writing The Salvatore Project but I just had this idea just had to get it out.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Bonnie is what one would call increasingly high-maintenance, it happened over time as she found herself further and further away from human contact. It kept her distracted but she was also self-conscious about her hygiene when working with other supernatural creatures. Everybody had their scent, she just wanted hers to be nothing to gossip about. God forbid she tinkled a little before getting to the bathroom only to have everyone snicker about it for a week.

Especially her alcoholic, troublesome, and occasionally amusing partner Damon. He was a vampire that had a problem with holding his tongue and painfully emotionally stunted. She didn't necessarily hate him and she didn't necessarily consider him her favorite person. He was just an annoying drunk who loved to start trouble, could be over dramatic, but was sometimes boyishly endearing.

The witch would be turning 24 soon and though most would consider her still young, she always had an old soul. She was raised with high expectations in a small family that were direct descendants of the 'original witch'. She bloomed late at the age of 17, only her parents and grandmother were around to witness it. What her family didn't prepare her for was the massacre of her remaining relatives by an ancient vampire.

Witches were often the target of other supernaturals, especially vampires. If they weren't an ally, they were either a puppet or enemy. There was no way to keep to themselves. Just her luck, she had barely finished school and was forced into a supernatural criminal control program. She couldn't be compelled out of what she witnessed so it was _for her own safety_.

The woman awoke to the sound of a bang on the front door of her industrial loft. Reluctantly opening her round eyes, she focused on slowing her heart beat. No one knew where she lived, not except for a few 'human friends' that she made out of an attempt for normality. Slowly lifting her head off of her satin pillow, she checked to see if her bun of messy curls were still holding up. She could sense the presence wasn't threatening and lazily climbed out of bed.

The cold New York night air hit her immediately forcing her to wrap her arms around herself. She was dressed in Enzo's oversized thermal shirt and a pair of mini shorts. Sometimes Enzo, a charming vampire, was a sorta boyfriend. A plug to fill that void of abandonment.

Scuffling towards the front door, she peeked through the eyehole then opened it. She found a small white box that smelled sweet sitting on her doormat. A neon green post-it note on top read 'Sorry for blowing up the bathroom. - Caroline'. Letting out a soft chuckle, she picked up the box and swiftly shut the door with her foot. Caroline was the only person she still had around from her past, they had known each other since then age of four.

Two days prior, Caroline came to help assemble a new desk and office chair but decided the chow down on two Ultimate Xra-Cheesy Flamin' Beanz burritos beforehand. Bonnie ended up putting the desk together herself while her friend spent the next four hours in and out of the bathroom. Lesson learned and two cans of Febreeze wasted.

Climbing onto her counter, Bonnie opened the box placed in her lap to reveal a cheesecake topped with caramel and chocolate drippings. Sticking her finger into the silky mass, she pulled out a hooked finger full of creamy sweetness and spread it against the pad of her tongue. She moaned as it melted in her mouth, her jaw filled with shocking tingles. " _Damn_ , you've really outdone yourself this time Caroline. A thanks is in order." Bonnie noted as she began to look for her cell phone.

The timing couldn't be more perfect as it began to ring. Finding it tucked beneath her pillow, she answered it without looking at the name.

"Yeah."

"I know you have the night off but we've got a problem with our target. Your partner got pulled into a hybrid den and hasn't checked in with us in the last half hour. Last location is 185 Parkway B. The necessary information is already in your inbox. You give me a status update as soon as you are able Bennett." Alaric, her district commander's firm voice could be heard on the other line before hanging up as soon as he finished his last sentence.

She sucked her teeth as she slowly closed her eyes and tossed the phone on her bed. "Damon you _jackass._ "

Bonnie sat on the floor as she wriggled out of her shorts and snatched the olive fitted jeans near her she discarded nearby earlier that evening.

"That... idiot, peabrain... moron..." She spat as she strapped in her vervain and wolfsbane silenced shooters under each arm. "Thick skulled knucklehead..."

* * *

 **2.**

Bonnie rolled her shoulders as she fought the cold, her burgundy leather jacket did little to help. Knocking on the door of the brick duplex, an athletic woman in her late 30's opened the door with a warm expression. Hybrid number one. The smell of hot food from the kitchen attacked Bonnie's nose. She hasn't had a home cooked meal in over a year.

"Yes?" The red headed woman chirped curiously, her face rosy pink from standing over the stove.

"Yeah, hi. I'm ah Bianca. I think my boyfriend is over here? He hasn't been answering his phone and... I'm wondering if he was planning on coming home soon." Bonnie clutched the bag on her shoulder tightly against her.

"Bianca? Well isn't he lucky fellow. I'm Jenna. The fellas are playing poker in the basement. Come on in, it's cold outside." She ushered Bonnie in and closed the door behind her.

"Thanks, whatever you're cooking smells great." Bonnie looked around the modest home, it looked very human. It seemed the den's family was either very small or they weren't apart of any pack. Roamers were easy to snuff out. She heard three voices downstairs in the basement, one of them belonged to Damon.

Jenna sighed with a smile as she wiped her hands on her apron. "The boys have _quite_ an appetite, we go through about half a ton of bloody steak on a near monthly basis." Picking up a wooden spoon, she tested the simmering broth.

Bonnie's eyebrows rose as her heartbeat began to quicken, she leaned down to smell the thick boiling pot of stew on the stove. "Impressive, I will leave you to it then." Before the woman could reply, Bonnie fired two rounds into Jenna's waist and clutched her unconscious form lowering her to the ground. Pressing her lips together, Bonnie slowly tip toed over the motionless body and approached the open basement door.

The two men downstairs playing poker seemed to anticipate her arrival, they heard her but suspected nothing _yet_. Tucking both tranquilizers back into her hidden holsters, she put on her best afraid expression and jogged down the steps until she reached the bottom to scan the area. Both men that sat on either side of Damon looked at her, the one of his left slowly pushed his seat back mirroring her expression. All three men had clearly been drinking, she'd thank Damon later for making things easier.

"Uh hey, I'm um- look I don't- I just came by and Jenna-she just fainted! Help!" Bonnie ran back up the stairs and rounded the corner to press her back against the wall. Soon she heard a pair of feet climbing the footsteps hurriedly. Whipping both barrels out, she pointed down the stairwell and fired at both of the men. Both forms rolled and bounced down the stairs loudly.

"Like fish in a barrel."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, she has officially gone off the rails." Damon cheered from the poker table with wine glass in hand.

Bonnie marched down after the men and pushed a fallen curl behind her ear. "Jenna's upstairs... and if I'm accepting the 'crazy' award it wouldn't have been possible without you!" Bonnie dropped her bag and dug around inside of it.

"I drive you _crazy_?" He sang to the tune of Britney Spears as he slithered around her to grab the unconscious woman's body from upstairs.

"Why are you even down here?! Poker? _Really_?! Maybe you should have gone clubbing with him!"

"Hey. I don't go clubbing, it's too easy. I mean, clubs haven't been _that_ decent since the 90's." Damon remembered how nearly everyone wore silk shirts or metallics, it was like a bad music video come to life. He returned with the unconscious woman slung over his shoulder, Bonnie always found vampire strength impressive not that she would ever admit to it.

She continued searching in her purse at a faster pace. "The doses should keep them out for at least two hours. Pack 'em." Pulling out crumpled black plastic, she unfolded the thin body bags and laid them out on the floor. She jumped at the sound of a crack as the woman's body was dropped on the floor like a ragdoll. "Damon!"

He huffed as he stuffed the woman's body in the bag and sealed it. "Until I get that raise, I'm either good _or_ fast. You're being way too 'mommy' right now. Dial it back to 'college girl'." Walking over to her, he did the honors of packing both men away as well. When working under their district commander, there were rules everyone had to play. A system of laws to prevent the bounty hunters from becoming too corrupt. The laws included an honest form of income and a set bodycount for vampires.

"You'd love that." She stopped herself from whistling when he loaded both bodies over each shoulder without difficulty.

"I like what I like witch." He pushed his bottom lip up against the top one arrogantly as he walked up the basement stairs, Bonnie closed her purse and tossed it over her shoulder. Grabbing the bagged woman, she managed to move it a few inches letting out labored grunts.

"Damon, you _still_ haven't told me how you ended up-"

"We are using your car. I'll explain the rest once we get the bodies in there. Also, drop the bag. You're going to pull something little girl."

Her nostrils flared as she let the bag go and moved around him. "Whatever, just hurry up." Briskly walking out of the duplex, she opened the back door and trunk of her Prius. Once the bodies were put away, the two strapped themselves in and headed towards their station's holding facility. Bonnie added the value of their hunt in her head as Damon tried to explain himself.

" _Anyway_ , I met the guy at his restaurant, low staff, easy hit. I tell them my car's broken down which _isn't_ a complete lie. His wife shows up minutes after, I haven't even gotten close enough to this guy than asking for a dish recommendation-"

"So you trashed your car on purpose, what's the important part?"

"So I wasn't going to lose him, Damon get's what he wants-"

"Damon and his third person speeches for president-"

"We talk a little more, he invites me over for drinks and poker. I say yes. Alaric has a damn crisis and calls you. You go all... _Blade_." Damon waved his hands in the air. Bonnie shook her head and glanced back at the bodies in the backseat.

They arrived at the holding facility and checked the three hybrids in before getting back to the car. Not living that far away, Damon didn't bother to put his seatbelt on. A few moments of comfortable silence passed until Bonnie spoke up as she pulled up to the car lift under his luxury apartment.

"We thought you were in trouble. Here you are okay- you're more than okay, you're honkey-dorey. I got you out of trouble _again_ so I'm gonna celebrate by trying to go back to sleep. It's two-thirty a.m." Damon began sobering as he blinked rapidly to fight the oncoming headache.

"Tell 'laric it's handled before he blows up my phone or sends someone else over." Bonnie said bitterly as she leaned over to open his door for him. "Til' Tuesday."

Damon climbed out of the car and grabbed the side of the open door hesitating. "No nightcap? Sip of tequila? The best way to fight a hangover is to get drunk." He didn't appreciate how she shut out the world outside of work. After nearly five years of working with her, she just began being social. He couldn't blame her, but he had been wanting to shake her loose once he got the privilege of reading her file.

"The only nightcap I want right now is the one I dream in. Goodnight Damon, you should try sleeping sometime."

* * *

 **3**

At the start of the following week it was back to business. The two bounty hunters climbed into their discreet steel grey company car. Bonnie turned the radio onto an upbeat jazz music station, the volume kept low. Her father raised her on jazz, blues, and old rock and roll. Even if she didn't really get it, it was a nice way to remember him.

The good news about not having a family was it made relocating to a new area easier. There were virtually no relationships to maintain and she could keep to herself without any feeling of guilt. It would do her some good, the fresh air, the open spaces, and especially all the wooded areas. Where they were going to be stationed exactly wasn't disclosed but she was told it would be on the south east of the States.

She also felt the city wasn't good for vampires like her partner. It made them a little crazy and cold. It would do Damon some good as well. "...drunk, constantly testy, _drunk_ , cynical... _drunk_ , hung-over or _completely_ wasted."

"What?" Damon, on the passenger side, looked at her from the newspaper in his lap skimming over the crimes section. He held a cup of coffee with Baileys cream liqueur against his lips.

She gripped the wheel in front of her as she stuttered. "Uh, we're being located in two weeks... outside of the city. Are you excited? I've never been further than _Jersey_." Being around someone who couldn't keep their mouth shut was rubbing off on her.

Damon gave a squinted pause at the headboard before replying. "I don't really care, it's just a change of scenery. This place got old after the 80's anyway." He left a small town in Virginia forty years ago when his 'lover' decided to choose a human life over him.

The witch hummed in response as they pulled over and parked behind a black van. Pulling out her phone she glanced at the map to confirm she was at the right location. "The travelers should be in there by now. Are you ready to go in?" Damon finished his lukewarm coffee and stuffed it in the cupholder in between them. Reaching into the pocket of his leather jacket, he pulled out a pair of thick framed black glasses to slide on his face. "I was born ready witch. And as you chose, 'pickle' is the safe word. Is this thing working?" Damon began to tap at arm of the glasses.

Bonnie closed her eyes and adjusted the volume on her earpiece. "We are good. You let me know when you need me to come in. I'll be loaded. And I know this is a 'dead or alive' mission but please remember, we get more money if they are alive." Damon smirked as he climbed out of the car and slammed the door. "Yea sure, whatever you say Bon-Bon. This cynical and testy _drunk_ can take directions." She watched him anxiously as he crossed the street and strolled up to the warehouse. She held her breath as he walked inside.

Twenty minutes later full of useless information and condescending conversations, Bonnie realized a fight was going to break loose and the person they were looking for had not revealed themselves yet. Luckily, the outside of the warehouse was clear. Damon finally announced the safeword in a pained groan. Unsure of how safe he was as he grunted and fumbled, she grabbed the door handle and pushed. A throbbing in her head began when the handle didn't budge. She began to jiggle and push but the door which resulted in nothing. Someone was using their magic against the surrounding area.

Her earpiece let out a high pitch screech causing her to smack it off of her head. Leaning across the armrest, she lifted her foot and began to kick the door angrily. She would have kicked the window if it weren't bullet proof. After many panicked kicks, she rose both hands to line them up with the windshield. Bonnie closed her eyes and the muscles in her body began to jerk as her power flowed through her.

"Impedimentum intervallum!"

The windshield shattered instantly causing Bonnie to shield her face with her arms from the flying pieces of thick glass. Brushing shards out of her curly bun and off of her clothes, she prayed Damon didn't get himself killed. Kicking any sharp pieces away from the bottom of the window, she crawled out and slid off the hood of the car. She could hear screams and bodies being thrown about the warehouse as she ran across the street. Reaching the doorway, she held her tranquilizers close to her chest and counted out loud to herself.

By the time she worked up the nerve the noises subsided to a gurgling whimper. Assuming the worst, Bonnie shoved the double doors open to find nearly a dozen bodies bloodied, rendered unconscious, or dismembered. From what she gathered glancing at the overturned display cases, it seemed like a private auction was meant to take place. "Damon?" Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. Her partner buried himself so deeply into his work, she felt he had nothing else to live for. "Damon!" Most people that lost someone they loved acted that way, that was one thing they had in common.

Pushing aside the industrial curtain separating the center of the warehouse from the perimeter, Bonnie found him hunched over rocking back and forth. "Damon?!"

Damon spun around to face her, the lower half of his face and shirt soaked in blood. A slow smile spread across his face as his blackened eyes glistened. "Fresh _fucking_ blood! I mean, yea the district says we have to go through blood bags. It's stale _garbage."_ Bonnie slowly shook her head fighting the shock that spread across her face. "But fresh fucking blood- it feels like, feeling a fucking heart beating in my mouth. Like I'm face fucking life. Like-" He clenched his bloody hands, his body tensing on the buzz. "I haven't had fresh blood in _months_."

"You are a disgusting mess!" Bonnie grabbed his collar and began to drag him out of the warehouse. "Let's get your high ass in the car before we bring unwanted attention." " _Oh_ , you think _this_ is a high?" Damon giggled, "that's not a high." Bonnie nearly tripped over her own feet as her partner grabbed her face, smearing blood on her cheeks. She grimaced at his dripping mouth as he shoved his face into hers. " _Witch's_ blood. That's a high. It's like tonguing down _God_ herself!" She bit her lip as she smacked his hands away and pushed him into the passenger's seat. She was barely able to ignore his glossed over stare as she began to call Alaric. He let out a large exhale and wiped his face with the back of his hand. "It's okay...I'm fine. I'm-fuck, I need to calm down. I'm getting a damn near boner just thinking about it."

"God help me." Bonnie mumbled as she sped away waiting for Alaric to pick up the phone.

* * *

I didn't expect the first chapter to be this long but I just couldn't stop. Whooops. Please leave a review.


End file.
